


Favours at a grocery store

by Sqigglemonkey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are shopping. Gavin keeps wanting things, like cookies. Michael pulls the 'you owe me' card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours at a grocery store

“Micool, my boi.” Michael rolled his eyes. He'd gone out with Gavin to get the groceries and this was what felt like the hundredth time he'd heard that in the space of 10 minutes. Sighing he turned round and was met once more with Gav's puppy eyes.  


“What is it this time? Do you want another pack of Pringles? Maybe another beer to add to the like 10 you've already fucking got?” Michael was trying hard to stay calm, but Gav was his boi and he couldn't really get angry with his boi.  


Gavin's lower lip trembled, and he sniffled. Michael groaned in exasperation, hinting that Gav should just get on with it.  


“I wanted cookies. Please Micool,” Gavin whined, shuffling up to Michael and pulling on his arm.  


“You're such a fucking child. Fine. Go get a pack, whatever you want. But you owe me.” Michael watched Gavin's form disappear with a wink around the corner of the isle. “Fuck that wink,” he muttered under his breath, following after his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Michael started to get slightly frustrated when they got to the tills, seeing how much Gavin had managed to sneak into the cart whilst Michael wasn't looking. About to chastise the boy, Gavin finished unloading the cart, placing the last couple of items on the conveyor belt, a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. Well, he couldn't get mad at him now, could he, especially as Gavin winked again, putting them down.

 

Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, kissing his ear. “I think I've found a way to thank you, boi,” he smirked into Michael's ear, before starting to pack.

 

“Fuck,” Michael murmured again, feeling his pants begin to tighten.

 

* * *

 

It was hard to concentrate on loading the bags into the car when Gavin just kept bending so seductively and unnecessarily. Noticing a trolley park in the corner of the car park, out of the way, half hidden behind the store, Michael locked the car and dragged his boyfriend and the trolley over there, luckily not too far away.

 

“Micool,” Gavin squawked, “why are we over here?”

 

“You owe me, remember,” Michael winked, watching Gavin lick his lips and swallow, before dragging him through the gap to the back and the little alcove behind the store.

 

Michael pushed Gavin against the wall, kissing him hard, feeling Gavin submit his mouth and kissing back. Gavin pulled Michael closer, putting his hands on his waist and grinding against him, letting the other man feel him. They both groaned, Gavin choosing that moment to switch places and push Michael up against the wall.

 

Michael felt hands undoing his pants and pulled away, glancing at Gavin.

 

“I owe you, remember?” Gavin winked, pushing Michaels pants and boxers to his knees and dropping to his knees.

 

The warm wet feel of Gavin's mouth around his achingly hard dick made Michael moan long and hard. Dropping his eyes down he was met with Gavin's almost innocent gaze as he sucked the tip, gently taking all of his boyfriend into his mouth, expertly using his tongue to give Michael the most pleasure.  


Michael couldn't help but tangle his hands in Gavin's messily styled hair, which only served to make Gavin groan around Michael. Gavin reached round Michael and grabbed his butt, encouraging Michael to gently thrust into his mouth, licking along the underside as he did so.

 

“Fuck, Gavin, shit,” Michael moaned, gripping his boyfriends hair harder and thrusting deeper, feeling Gavin's mouth clench around him, his hands gripping his butt, Gavin swallowing intermittently around him, all his senses encouraging him to come.

 

Michael put his free hand on the back of Gavin's head as a warning, pushing himself deeper, groaning long as he came, feeling Gavin swallow and pull off, then standing and pulling Michael's boxers and pants up, letting his boi lean on him as he came off his high.

 

“You're fantastic at that, you know?” Michael breathed out, met with a shit eating grin as Gavin stroked his ear with his nose.

 

“I know. Come on then, love, let's go home. You've had your favour, now I want my cookies.” Gavin grinned, dragging his boi to the car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Pip, who gave me the prompt  
> Be really helpful if you could give me some tips, like what you liked/didn't like, as this is my first fiction of this nature.


End file.
